Fancy meeting you here
by AmaViarra
Summary: Kagome's curiosity to a supernatural being leads her to be reunited with an old companion. What will come of this surprise meeting? Death note/Inuyasha-TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from _Inuyasha_, nor do I own anything from _Death Note.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed softly, her attention was drawn away from her friends and the conversation they held between one another, and was instead focused on the scenery outside of the cafe she was currently residing in. Her fingers tapped lightly on the glass surface of the table she was sitting at, showing her discomfort at her current surroundings. She wanted to leave, however she could not turn down her friends offer to go and get a cup of tea and pastries. She really did miss her friends, and this get together would give her a chance to catch up with them , and the current events that had happened since they had begun their college lives.

Turning her attention to her friends, she studied them carefully as they talked amongst themselves. Though they would all now be considered adults, she didn't feel as though there was a large change in them. They still liked the same things they had since entering middle school which was-Gossiping, Talking about boys, and other things that were usually the topic of young women. While she loved all them dearly, she always felt she lacked in their conversations. She wasn't excited to talk about such subjects, they never held her immediate interest, which left her feeling slightly left out.

It was hard for her to connect with her companions of this time, though she often did 'normal' things with them, such as-going shopping, watching movies, and looking at gossip magazines- Even though she did all of that, she always felt a large distance between them. She figured the reason for that was because of the time she spent in the feudal era, and the events she experienced there, which caused her to mature faster than normal teens of the twenty first century. Instead of malls and other places the youth liked to be in, she found comfort and joy from nature or places were she could find seclusion. Such as the Library, the park, or the shrine. If she was to be honest with herself she would have taken over the shrine duties than attend college, but due to her mothers 'hinting' she had agreed to go. To her surprise, she found it to be enjoyable, aside from the constant exams she had to take.

"Kagome"

The call of her name pulled her from her thoughts, glancing back at her companions she sheepishly as she noticed their looks. "Yes?" she questioned softly, while mentally scolded herself for being so distracted.

All three females sighed in synch with one another, use to their friends distracted nature, the one that had called her name before began speaking once more. "I asked you what you thought of Kira. Do you support him?" she questioned.

Kagome nibbled softly on her bottom lip as she thought over the question. The Topic of Kira seemed to be the hottest topic around, everyone was talking about it, even her mother and grandfather which meant that even she, who tended to live under a rock when it came to hot topics, knew about it. She had been asked this question a lot of time's lately, who she favored. L or Kira. She had many thoughts on the matter, on who she thought was in the right and who in the wrong, because of this her choice remained undecided.

"I don't know" she replied softly, when noticed her friends impatiently waiting for her reply. Sighing at their looks of disbelief, she continued. "I believe Kira's actions are done in good conscious, but hasn't he just become what he was fighting against? Killing blindly for any reason is not good." she finished.

Her friends all shrugged and nodded, as if expecting such an answer from her. She watched as they went back to conversing with one another, leaving her to her own thoughts and out of the conversation. Shaking her head in amusement, Kagome turned her attention away from her friends and back to the world outside. She watched carefully as the people who walked by the cafe window, seemed unaffected by the deaths happening in the world, she figured such behavior was normal. In this time, if something happened that did not involve nor effect them, a person was most likely to just ignore it and continue living their lives.

She frowned as she leaned back into the chair she was sitting in, her back was beginning to hurt from sitting in one place for such a long period of time. Glancing towards her companions, a soft sigh escaped her lips. She didn't want to seem rude, to want to leave so quickly, but she just couldn't stay in one place-especially a crowded place for so long without anxiety beginning to form.

Her line of thought of was interrupted as her back stiffened, a sudden chill overwhelmed her as she felt a powerful presence nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to locate the source of her sudden discomfort, Glancing around the cafe she searched for the being that may hold the aura, finding no one, she turned her attention to outside the window once more. Her eyes widened as she found the source of her discomfort walking, or floating, towards the cafe she was in.

Her brow furrowed as she watched the being, as it followed closely behind three humans. Feeling her curiosity get the better of her and knowing she would not be able to rest until she figured out what was going on Kagome rose from her seat. Apologizing quickly to her friends, she excused herself and left the cafe in a hurry.

Once outside she quickly began to trail after the being and the three humans he was with. Her frown deepened as she followed after them-They didn't seem to be up to anything suspicious. Kagome sighed in relief when she noticed the being and the trio stop, feeling her legs begin to feel heavy she hid behind a nearby hedge to observe them closely as they rested.

Two of the humans were recognizable to her, the female was Misa Misa- an idol she only knew about because her brother 'loved' her. She scoffed softly at that thought, people these days used the term love to loosely. Shaking her head to clear her wandering thoughts, Kagome continued to observe the trio. The other person she recognized, was a male that went to her school. She couldn't recall his name, she only knew that he was one of the top students at her school.

The other person, who seemed to be male, she did not recognize. He seemed odd when one compared him to his companions, however the main reason for that thought, may have been due to the mask that covered his face. Although this male was strange-physically-that did not explain why that _thing _was following them.

Her brow furrowed as she noticed the absence of the thing that had caught her attention to the trio in the first place. _Where did it go? _She questioned mentally as a frown came to her lips. Kagome gasped and jumped in surprise when a deep cackle sounded from behind her. Turning quickly to face the being that was behind her, she cringed as she noticed the appearance of the being up close. She tried hard not to judge others on their appearance, no matter what creature they may be, with this creature however she could not help her natural reaction. It wasn't exactly physically appealing, actually this creatures appearance was down right frightening. _Do all death gods look this way? _

Mentally shaking her head to clear the thought away, Kagome narrowed her gaze as she met the gaze of the death god. Frowning, she decided to ask the creature the question that had been bothering her since seeing it. "Death god" she addressed, once sure she held it's attention, she continued. "What are you doing here? It is to my understand that your kind is not allowed to wander on earth" Her question, while spoken in a stern manner, was also spoken in barely a whisper-so those around her would not think she was crazy.

The death god brought it's head back as it released a loud laugh. Kagome's brow furrowed at the display but patiently waited for the creature to finish so she could receive her answer. She didn't have to wait long, for soon the creature stopped in it's laughing fit, it then showed a wide smile, making it's long and unnaturally sharp teeth evident. "Now Now Miko, Calm yourself! I am just here for _business_" It replied, a light tease to it's tone.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she thought over the answer, she knew that death gods-like any gods- were to be respected. However, there were a few who lived to cause mischief. She had a feeling that this one was the type to do so. Shaking her head softly, she sighed softly. "Right" she replied lightly with a slight roll of her eyes, not bothering to hide her disbelief in the death gods answer.

The death god cackled once more "Oh, what's this?" it questioned with mocking curiosity "Not only a miko, but a miko with attitude!" He exclaimed, going into another laughing fit-as though he had just told the best joke in the history of jokes.

Kagome clenched her jaw as she tried to hold in her temper, for some reason this death god rubbed her the wrong way. As she tried to hold in her temper, she was startled as something that felt like hand landed on her shoulder. Stiffening, Kagome turned to face the person quickly-completely forgetting the death god she had previously been conversing with. Her eye's widened as she noticed the three people she was previously studying, and who the death god had been following, now standing before here. All were looking at her curiously and with slight suspension.

Kagome mentally scolded herself for being so careless and not paying attention to her surroundings, _one would think that after spending so much time in the past paying attention to my surroundings would be a natural habit. _Putting on her best friendly smile, she met each gaze. Before she could greet them, one of the males beat her to it. His face serious he looked her over critically "Why have you been following me?" He questioned sternly.

Chuckling nervously Kagome's eyes darted to the left as she tried to think of an excuse she could give to the male. She couldn't say '_I saw a shinigami following you around town so I decided to follow. _That would clearly get her placed into a mental institution. Caught up in her thoughts, Kagome was caught off guard when a pale face with large black eyes entered her version and she noted that this person's face was only a few inches away from her own.

Frowning, her brow furrowed as she took a step back and glanced over the person. A quick glance towards the mask resting on the side of the man's face-showed that this male was the one she could not identify earlier. His intense gaze made her feel unnerved, but she ignored that feeling to continue her observation on the male.

He seemed to be tall, yet his height was reduced by his hunched posture. He was lean, though it was hard to tell through his wrinkled and baggy clothing-and had black hair that was styled disheveled fashion. His whole appearance made her think of someone that had merely rolled out of bed and decided to go out in that way. Something about this male seemed very familiar, perhaps it was his large darkened eyes? She shook her head, she hadn't a clue as to why this male felt familiar, she had never met him before. _Or at least not that I can remember._

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when the male before her spoke for the first time. "Kagome..."

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. How did he know her name? Her guard rising, she met the male's gaze with narrowed and suspicious eyes. They held a starting contest with one another for a few moments, and something within Kagome stirred-memories of her child hood flashed in her mind and her eyes widened in recognition. "Ah-" she stared, seeing the look he had given her and a quick glance to the two behind him she decided to use the name he generally used in public-or for people he did not completely know or feel safe with. "Ryuzaki".

He smirked "Hello Kagome-it has been a long time since I last saw you"

A wide smile came to Kagome's lips, he still seemed the same personality wise, even if he had changed physically. "Indeed, it has" she replied. It had been a long time since they had seen one another, though they had known each other for a long time-ten years, give or take. He had come to stay with her family when she was a child, for a learning program or something, even though they were close in age-she remembered that he had always been quiet, polite and very intelligent.

They had quickly bonded with one another and became best of friends. They spent every moment they could together that her mother had often joked that they should just clue themselves together-that it wouldn't make much of a difference. After he had left, she often wish they _had _glued themselves together. That way, he couldn't have left or at least she could have gone with him. The day he left was the day her heart and broken for the first time. Sadly she had lost contact with him after he left, it surprised her that he had remembered her so quickly.

"Ryuzaki-how do you know her?"

The question made her remember that they weren't alone, glancing towards the other male-she was glad that he had seemed to forget his earlier question towards her. Turning towards Ryuzaki she waited for his reply to his companion, though she was sure he wouldn't give them much of one. A small smirk came to his lips as he shrugged his shoulders "She is a childhood friend" he replied simply.

The male and Misa Misa did not seem satisfied with Ryuzaki's answer and seemed to want to press for more, though she was sure he saw it. Ryuzaki did not seem to care and instead he once again focused on her person. Kagome blushed lightly under his gaze and waited impatiently for him to do or say something. Finally his head titled slightly to the side "You look good, considering how much you had been sick during your middle school days" he stated softly.

"Y-Yeah" Kagome replied nervously, surprised that he had known about her 'Illness' in school she looked him over curiously. "How did you know that?" she questioned. Wondering what else her old companion may know about her.

He shrugged "I keep track of those who are important to me"

She felt her face flush at his response. Clearing her throat softly, Kagome made an attempt to change the subject in hopes of getting her blush down or at the very least to draw attention away from it. "W-What are you doing here?I thought you left the country?"

He nodded his head, his thumb coming to rest on his lips as he hummed softly. "Yes I did, However I came here for business..for the Kira case." His reply was soft, quiet enough so that she and the two people he had in his company could hear, but no one else would be able to.

The other male huffed and glared at her as he came to stand beside Ryuzaki "What are you doing? Why are you telling her about the case- didn't you say that it should not be spoken to strangers?" He stated in a harsh tone.

Kagome frown at the males unspoken accusation that she could not be trusted, glancing back at the death god-who had been unnaturally quiet since the three humans had come to confront her. Her frown deepened as her mind reeled in thought. She knew that death god's used notebooks, which when a name was written inside it, could cause the death of that person. Is that what the death god had meant in his words earlier? That he had given it to a human? She knew the death god had to stay near it's notebook. Eyes widening in recognition, she glanced at the male who was scolding her friend and the female who stood behind him.

If the death god was following this group so closely it meant that one of them had to have his notebook. It couldn't be Ryuzaki, he would never do such a thing. Which left to suspects in her mind-one of the those two people held the notebook-which made one of them Kira.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when Ryuzaki finally replied to his companion's words. "Don't worry Light,Kagome can be trusted" he turned his attention towards her, a soft smile coming to his lips he continued to speak, this time to her instead of his companion. "Actually Kagome, I was wondering If you would like to join the investigation?"

Before Kagome got a change to answer his companion, now known as Light, made a sound of outrage. "You can't be serious! She's just a regular college student, what could she do to help our investigation?"he questioned with a huff.

Kagome glared at Light, the male was beginning to get under her skin. She turned toward Ryuzaki when a soft chuckle escaped his lips "Don't worry Light, I know she will be a good addition. Kagome is...special. She can see things that many can not" he replied softly as he glanced at Kagome.

Kagome wondered momentarily how much Ryuzaki knew about her, shrugging off that thought she smirked at the dumbfounded expressions both Light and Misa Misa had. She met Ryuzaki's gaze and her smirk widened into a smile. "I'd love to help you, where can we start?" she questioned.

She was looking forward to working together with her childhood friend, she was hoping they could pick up where they left off in their relationship. Her gaze shifted to Misa Misa and Light, a devious smile coming to her lips as she thought of the bonus that would come with working on this case. That bonus would be to find which of these two were Kira, hopefully with the help of Ryuzaki she would be able to knock this 'Light' off his high horse.

_Yes _She thought _This is going to be fun.

* * *

_

**A/N: **This will be a two-shot, the next part will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow night. I know that 'Ryuzaki' is not L's real name. Kagome will use his real name when they talk to one another in private-but will use his fake name around Light and others. Hope you enjoy, I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. Review please! C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of _Inuyasha _nor do I own anything from _Death Note.

* * *

_

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she sat at her desk in her new room, tapping her pen absentmindedly against the hard surface of her desk she let her mind wander. She had been with Lawliet, known to strangers or people he did not completely know as Ryuzaki, and his team on the investigation on Kira for around six months. In those months she had learned a lot, one of the major things she had learned was that instead of one Kira existing there was actually two. Which meant there were two death gods wandering around earth-it also meant her finding out who held the death note of the death god she had met would be more complicated then she first thought.

Kagome shivered as a large and dark aura materialized behind her, knowing who her guest was she sat her pen down onto the desk and turned to face the owner of aura. Her brow furrowed and lips titled downward into a frown, a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Ryuk" she addressed the death god with the name he had given her months ago "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your owner?" she questioned softly. Though her room was not monitored like Light and Misa's-both of who were now under suspicion of being Kira- she liked to keep her conversations with Ryuk quiet so she would not appear crazy if anyone happened to pass by and heard her talking. Her peers already disliked her enough as is, she did not need to give them any other reason.

Ryuk cackled loudly, a mad smile upon his lips, coming and annoying her had become his new favorite past time. She was fun, unlike Light-she did more than just _thinking_. If he got her riled up enough, he would actually physically battle him. Which he enjoyed immensely he was beginning to think he was a 'masochist' as Kagome had addressed him more than enough times. Still, fun was fun and he would take it anyway he could get it. Seeing her annoyed expression, he cackled again before finally replying. "I was bored" It was a simple answer-but the truth. Light was no longer as entertaining as he had been, he no longer gave him apples either and he was always working with 'L' to find Kira. Leaving him feeling ignored and neglected. "Also, I'm not owned by anyone because-"

Kagome waved her hand in a dismissive action, interrupting his boast. "Yeah yeah because you are an 'all mighty death god' "She mumbled, making air quotes around 'all mighty death god' shaking her head she glanced at the clock on the wall and huffed. She couldn't stall anymore, turning her back to Ryuk she focused on the paper at her desk. "Now that you are done- can you please leave. I have to finish my school work" she stated without a glance back at him-hearing him sigh she waited until his aura left before she let herself relax and her mind once again began to wander.

After joining the investigation to find Kira, she had left the shrine and had moved into the same building the others lived in and where most of the discussions and meetings between the team were held. She hardly left the building now, unless it was to get something to eat or to attend her classes-she even did her school work here, instead of going to library like she had when she still lived at the Shrine. The change wasn't dramatic, and was something she was quite content with since she enjoyed being indoors-when it came to studying that is. The bonus to this arrangement was also that she got to spend a lot of time with Lawliet.

Her lips pulled upward into a smile at the thought of her panda eyed childhood friend. It seemed like they had never been separated, their relationship had picked up quickly and they soon began to spend all of their free time together. Which she loved, he was great company. While he was still intelligent and often used his intelligence as an advantage on others- he did not hold it over anyone's head. It was great to have a conversation with him because while he was stubborn to his opinions, he still listened to what others had to say. He never judged her, no matter what she told him, and he respected her beliefs and opinions.

Though most of their focus was on the Kira case, they did sometimes venture out and wasted time. She chuckled softly as she thought of the previous weekend. They had gone on a double date with Misa and Light, mainly to make sure that the two would not run off or were not plotting anything. Aside from Misa being whiny, it had been a fun event, but it had not been the first 'date' the two of them had together.

They had one, with just the two of them, shortly after she had joined the investigation team. Though technically it had only been a trip to a cafe to get treats and something to drink and talk about the case. When they had come back it was Lawliet that had insisted to the team that they had been on a date, so with a blush Kagome agreed. Not that she minded, she often wished it _had _been a real date, after all-Lawliet had been the first male she had really noticed in _that _way, he was her first crush.

Love was something that confused her greatly. Why does ones heart always seem to sway in a direction that would only lead to pain? It seemed that her heart loved to do this-even after all these years she was amazed her attraction for the panda eyed detective was still as strong as it had been when she was a child. Even though her heart beat almost painfully fast when Lawliet was around, it had also beat for another male-Inuyasha. Her old companion from the past- she did care deeply for him. Thinking about it now though, her attraction for Inuyasha was not a deep as her attraction for Lawliet. Not even close.

With Inuyasha, there was a chance that she had mixed up admiration for love. It was something she realized even before her mission in the feudal era was over. She still cared deeply for Inuyasha that much was for sure, she always hoped that Inuyasha and her other companions of that time lived a happy and long life after she left.

Kagome jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had not heard the door open nor did she even sense the other person when they had entered the room. Turning around she was prepared to give her surprise guest a scolding but stopped when she noticed _who _her guest was. The male that had been haunting her thoughts more than she would have liked.

She inhaled deeply in hopes of calming her rapidly beating heart, offering a small smile she gestured for Lawliet to take a seat. She had to press down her feelings for him, she knew that he would not see her more than a friend. She couldn't lose him again, which left her with only one option-to hold her feelings in so she would not frighten him. Seeing him looking at her expectantly she chuckled softy. "Hey what are you doing here?" she questioned.

Lawliet smirked in reply "I came to ask if you would join me for cake?"

Kagome chuckled softly in amusement. It hadn't taken her long to realize that her friend still had his bad eating habits from when they were children, so she quickly convinced him to let her and the rest of the investigation team eat an actual dinner and not sweets all the time. At least _that _had gotten the team to like her, even if it was only a little bit. Glancing at her companion she wondered how it was possible that he was alive, and had such good teeth, when his diet mainly consisted of sweets. Seeing his expectant look she smiled and nodded. "Sure" she replied softly "Let me get ready and then we can go-not that I mind, but why didn't you invite Light and Misa to go with you?" she questioned as she rose from her seat and made her way over to her dresser.

Lawliet shrugged his shoulders and watched as Kagome went into the bathroom attached to her room to change her clothing, after a few minutes he turned his gaze elsewhere and answered her question. "Because Misa complains that too much sugar will make her fat, and Light complained about being awake all the time and that he did not need anything else to keep him up"

Kagome shook her head in amusement, she did not have to be in the same room as him to know that he was currently pouting. After she finished getting dressed, she quickly brushed through her hair as she tied it into a ponytail she decided to ask her companion that question that had been bothering her for the past few days. "Hey Lawliet" she started, hearing him hum to show that he had heard her, she continued. "When the case for Kira is solved- Will you be returning to England?" she questioned.

Deciding to stale in the bathroom until he answered, she quietly looked over her appearance in the mirror as her heart began to beat rapidly in anticipation.

Lawliet thought over her question for a few moments,finally after what seemed like decades to Kagome, he answered. "No- I can do my business here, Besides I can't leave my girlfriend here alone, since she has school I doubt she would want to leave"

Kagome felt her heart drop at his response, she had no clue he had a girlfriend-he had never mentioned her in all the times they had talked or spent time together. With his looks, it wasn't surprising he had one but it still made her heart sting. Leaning against the wall she tried to control her emotions as she asked the question she knew would make her heart completely break, but she had to ask it. "Y-You have a girlfriend?"

Her anxiety began to build as moments ticked by and there was no reply from the male in the other room. Thinking he may have left, Kagome opened the door -only to be surprised when Lawliet was standing before her. She cringed, regretting her impatience as she now had no way to hide her pain at the subject of their current conversation.

Lawliet turned his head slightly to the side and Kagome fidgeted under his intense gaze. Finally he spoke, "Of course I have a girlfriend- you should know, as you are it." His reply was simple- and as though he had just stated the most obvious thing.

The answer caught her off guard, she couldn't conceal her physical reactions to his statement. "W-Wait I'm your girlfriend?" she questioned, her brow furrowed-while his answer didn't break her heart it sure left it stunned. "Since when?"

His cheeks flushed a light pink color, which stood out against his pale skin, avoiding her gaze he turned his attention to the side. " Since we had our first date, after you joined the investigation" he mumbled in reply. A frown came to his lips as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "...Unless you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

Kagome was caught off guard, not only by his response but by the hurt tone of his last words. She waved her hand in dismissal. "No No!" she exclaimed "I want to be your girlfriend it's just-" she stopped herself when she realized what she had just said. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she glanced at Lawliet with wide eyes.

He chuckled "Perfect" he replied softly. Before Kagome could register what was going on, Lawliet quickly leaned forward and touched her lips with his own in kiss that made her heart almost beat out of her chest. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back, chuckling at her dazed expression he waved and started towards the door. "I'll wait downstairs for you" he stated "come down when your ready" with a wink and mischievous smile he left the room, and Kagome with her thoughts.

To say he left her stunned was an understatement. After he left, she shook her head- her fingers coming to her lips that were still tingling from the warmth of his.

Like most things he did-Lawliet had one unique and outstanding way of stealing her heart and completely sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

**THE END.

* * *

**

**A/N**: Sorry to those who were hoping for some action(on all counts) -This part was basically just to focus more on Kagome and L's relationship and give a summary of some other things- That's all C: As I mentioned in the last chapter, since this one is mainly Kagome's thoughts and private interaction with L, I decided to use his real name. I hope it wasn't confusing(if it is I will change it to his fake name that was used in the last chapter)

To those who read my stories on my previous account(piratekitAG) I have a poll on my page where you can vote on which chapter story from my previous account you want to see edited and reposted on this account first. I will be doing the chapter stories after I get my one-shots/short stories done-I believe I only have one or two more short stories to work on so make sure the vote! Thanks to those who read/reviewed this story! I appreciate it :3


End file.
